Wolf in Sheeps clothing
by IceoverFire
Summary: Find out what lies in store for our Her and Heroine, Bella and Edward-Does the one person Bella loves more than anything-turn out to be the one who betrays her? Read and find out!


**(Disclaimer: These Characters are the creation of and belong to: Stephenie Meyer, author of the "Twilight Series," I am just a fan writing a Fan Fiction. Song lyrics by The Rolling Stones.)**

(Working Title): **Wolf in Sheep's Clothing**

Intro:  
A warm salty breeze played with the hair around my face. It was a hot, humid night in Jacksonville, Florida. When Renee had said the humidity wasn't so bad-she'd been lying. Sticky clumps of brown hair clung to the back of my neck. What I wouldn't give for an ice cold shower-I mused privately.

The moon was high and bright in the sky throwing icy, white moon beams across the beach. Icy, white…just like the complexion I loved so much. Edward had gone out to get a 'bite'. "I always wondered about alligator" he'd said before flashing my favorite little half smile and disappearing into the night. A small splash out at sea brought me back to my present surroundings.

I wondered if this would be the last time I stood on this beach and gazed at the sky-the last time I did it as a human. I sighed.

The sound of my breath seemed loud in my ears compared to the distant crashing of waves, and cars on a road somewhere, too far away to matter. I was never overly sentimental. I did not think saying goodbye to my human life would be so hard. But being here with Renee, my Mother, my best friend for eighteen years, put an ache in my heart. I would miss her so much. Not just she, but Charlie and Angela, and that one person whose name I dare not even think for fear of the pain it would bring. 'This pain was nothing' I thought to myself, wincing at the memory of the hollow six months just a year earlier. 'Life without Edwards's arms around me was unbearable'. Soon I would be Mrs. Edward Cullen, and that's all that would matter. I laughed to myself as song lyrics started to drift through my head. "You can't always get what you want, but if you try sometimes, you might find, you get what you need…" I began to hum allowed, just then I felt winter's presence in the middle of summer. A pair of Icy arms wrapped around my waist.

"Interesting song choice, Mrs. Cullen" a velvety voice whispered in my ear.

"So what is it that you want and can't have, my Bella?"

"A better question is what that I need?"

"Alright then, what might that be?" Edward said a smile in his voice.

"Has anyone ever told you that for a genius you can be pretty stupid?" I asked

"I believe Alice may have mentioned that once or twice"

"She would say that wouldn't she?" I loved my future sister- in -law; a livelier person I have not met-somewhat ironic considering the fact that she's dead.

"You didn't answer the question" Edward reminded me.

"You're what I need for always and forever" I said, turning to kiss his cheek. The cold strong body around me felt good, on this hot night.

"This humidity is too much. I feel disgusting"

"You smell delicious to me- as always" Edward kissed my neck…then froze. He pulled my closer, his eyes focused on the woods to our left. His breathing all but stopped. I recognized the deep concentration on his face, Edward had heard something and by the look of it, it wasn't merely a neighbor out for a late night stroll. No, for Edward to look that way it had to be something bad-something just as bad as he was.

"Go in the house Bella." Edward commanded, pushing me behind him.

"What is it?" I asked, trying, but not succeeding from keeping all traces of fear out of my voice.

"I don't know-Bella. Please, Go!" He pleaded. He turned to look at me, his golden eyes begged for me to listen. I could never resist him. I turned to leave, pausing to take on last glance behind me. He was already gone. "Be careful" I whispered, hoping my words carried.

**Ch.1**  
Seconds turned into minutes, and each minute felt like an eternity. I was sick with worry. I paced back and forth across the living room floor, casting anxious glances out the sliding glass doors. It was a mistake to come here. I had my doubts about coming here all along, but now I knew we should have just stayed in Forks. But how could I deny Renee a visit before the wedding? She had said

"All, I want is one last visit with you before your all grown up and a married woman, and who knows, maybe I can make you see some sense."

"I love him mom, that's all the sense I need. He is my world, he is what I want, and I'm not making a mistake. Trust me."

That had done little to sway her opinion. 'Trust me'. The infamous words every teenage girl utters to her mother, and every mother has the same instinct, to lock her up and throw away the key. My marriage to Edward was viewed as her daughter, following down the path to self destruction-how right she unknowingly was. Shortly after the "I do's" Edward would finally give me that which I craved most, an eternity with him, and I would cease to be the human Bella, I would be a vampire un-fit to see family and friends again, a painful truth-yes, but in my heart I new it was so worth it.

'What if, I never see him again?!' The worry swelled within my chest. 'Just great Bella', I told myself, 'he's gone for ten minutes and you start imagining that dooms day come at last.' I just needed to relax.  
'Any moment' I told myself. Edward would be back any moment, he would tell me there was nothing to worry about, and he would tease me for ever doubting him.

"What? I can hunt mountain lions, and murderous vampires, but I can't hold my own on a stroll through the woods? Silly, Bella!"

'I am being Silly' I told myself-it's nothing. 'If it's nothing then why did he sound so scared, and why did he insist you go inside, and why the hell is it taking so long!?' The voice in my head countered back. I began to tremble. "Edward?" I whispered beseechingly into the darkness.

"Oh, my love, don't fret." I jumped straight into a pair of sturdy cold arms that tightened around me.

"Edward! I sobbed, twirling around and wrapping my arms about his neck, unable to pull him close enough. "I was so worried, it seemed like you were gone forever! What happened?! What was out there?"

"Don't worry your pretty little neck about it, my sweet" his icy fingers stroked my neck causing me to shiver.

"But Edward you WERE worried about what was out there!"

"It was nothing" he said leaning his face against my neck, and sighing as he took a deep breath. "You smell good enough to eat" He said, a smile in his voice.

"Good thing you have such good self control then" I muttered back, feeling annoyed. He left me here literally trembling in fear, and then had the nerve to say that it was nothing? Edward had never been one to worry over nothing before, and I felt certain things hadn't changed so quickly. Something wasn't right. A low rumbling noise caught my attention.  
"What was that" I asked, pulling away from him.

"What my sweet?"

"Did you just Growl?" I could hear the bewilderment in my voice.

"Ah, yes well sorry love, my self control began to wane there for a moment, but can you really blame a fellow? After all a tasty treat like you is hard to resist, I must give the boy props; I can't imagine how he has lasted so long without…indulging." His voice now had a sinister quality to it that I had never heard before.

"The boy? Edward…what are you talking about? What happened out there? What's going on?" I took a step back. Something was definitely wrong.  
As I moved away, I caught a glimpse of his eyes in the moonlight. Instead of the golden topaz eyes I knew so well, I found myself staring into two deep pools of red.

"Say Goodnight" The sinister voice growled, and then everything went black.

**Ch.2**  
I was moving swiftly through the woods, I could feel the warm air caress my skin. Something hard and cold was stabbing me in the stomach. I opened my eyes and looked down. I saw the forest floor-a blur beneath me. I was being carried, slung over an ice cold shoulder in hap hazard fashion. I recognized the voice immediately as it murmured a string of profanities.

"Alice?" I asked trying to catch a glimpse of her face, but unable to hold my head up at the speed we were traveling.

"Sorry for the rude awakening, Bella, but I didn't want to leave you there unprotected, and there wasn't much time to do anything else so I decided to take you with me. It shouldn't be too much longer, his scent is getting stronger"

"What? What happened? Where's Edward?! Why are you here?

"Bella, you think that I would get a vision of some creep impersonating my brother, and killing you and then not come?! What kind of vampire do you take me for? I am offended. As to where Edward that's where we're headed right now. Why else would we be running through the Florida Wilderness at 3 in the morning?"

"Impersonating? You mean that wasn't-" Alice cut me off.

"No, Bella! Of course that wasn't Edward! You think Edward would try to kill you?! I thought you were much brighter than that, honestly!"

"How?" I asked frantically.

"Alec, he is a member of the Volturi. Alec is a mimic; he can change his appearance to look like anyone, but only for a few minutes at a time. His give away is his eyes, he can't change the color. Our 'preferences' always shine through our eyes. I got there just as he was about to sink his teeth into your skin-lucky timing huh? Hope you don't mind the hole in the front door-I didn't have time to be discreet."  
My mind was reeling. 'It wasn't him'.

"Over there" Alice said stopping suddenly. She placed me on the ground and I dropped to my knees, shaking. My nerves were all out of whack.

"Where is he? " I breathed. It was dark in this part of the woods, not much moonlight made its way down through the trees. I couldn't make out Alice's form.

"He's right here-he'll be fine, he will wake up in 2 minutes" she said calmly.

"How did this happen, what is strong enough to knock Edward out? Why did this Alec come after me?"

"Bella, you can be so clueless sometimes, Alec went after you because you're still human-and if you recall the Volturi wanted you either a vampire or dead-he was here to make good on that. As for Edward, Jane was also in on this, while we are not as breakable as you after an hour of being tortured even we can black out"  
My heart jumped into my throat.

"She t-tortured him?" I said pain and anger filling my body. "They can have me, but why would they hurt him?!"

"Bella, they know as well as we do that Edward would never let anything happen to you, they needed to get him out of the way- Jane must figure your dead by now or else she'd still be here"

"Are you sure she's not?" I said anger starting to be replaced by worry.

"Yes, I'm sure-I'd be able to smell her" Just then a velvety moan emanated from the ground a few feet away from me.

"Bella" the voice breathed.

"Edward I'm here!" I crawled on the damp ground searching for his body. When I found his cold form, I fell upon it, tears streaking my face.  
"I'm so sorry she hurt you Edward, because of me…your…and I…Oh I'm so sorry"

"Please, stop blaming yourself-your making me feel worse for falling into their trap, she didn't let me catch onto her plans until I was already on the ground then she let the thought slip. If he had hurt you Bella, it would have been my entire fault" I felt his body tighten in anger beneath me.

"No, you couldn't have known."

"I should have" he said, sounding crushed.

"Sorry to interrupt this little guilt trip folks, but can we get out of the woods now? The mud is doing horrors to my wardrobe" I heard Edward grown and then unsteadily rise to his feet, I felt his hand find mine and pull me up "Bella, I think I'll give you a ride back, let's give Edward some time to re-coup."

"I'm fine Alice" Edward snarled.

"Edward, Bella is not going to think less of you because you need time to…"

"I'll take her," A low growl issued from his chest, emphasizing his point. I didn't like to see him so angry. I didn't like the idea that someone had hurt him-I couldn't comprehend that fact that someone had been able to hurt him. I was worried. He picked me up and cradled me toward him. We trekked back at a slow pace-Well slow for Edward –it took about 5 minutes for us to reach the house. Suddenly a thought struck me.

"What happened to Alec!?" I shouted.

" I tore him limb from limb" Alice said sounding proud of herself "and left the pieces in the fire place, I figure we can turn them to cinder together with your mom and Phil-a family bonding experience Bella!" she smiled

"You didn't?!" Edward said disbelief coloring his voice

"No, Edward I didn't intend on having a Vampire Bar-B-Q with your future in-laws, but I did leave them in the fire place, I figure we can build a bon fire before the sun rises and take care of business, don't worry it has not been long enough for his body parts to regenerate" she said matter of fact. When Edward spoke his voice was dripping with forced civility.

"That's not what I meant, think about Jane" Alice Froze, her eyes grew wide, comprehension dawned on her face.

"Oh" was all she said. I was deeply confused.

"What are you talking about, what's wrong?"

"Jane came back for the pieces" was all Edward needed to say.

(Beta read by: doricangrl & shinebrighter)


End file.
